Supply Drop
Supply Drops are a feature in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. They are given to the player in different ways, including time played. It can give out character gear, reinforcements, and weapon loots. Weapon loots are customized weapons that modify the base stats of that weapon. Each weapon has ten custom options, which change the aesthetics as well as the stats. Character gear modifies the player's character and Exoskeleton, similar to Create-A-Soldier. Last, Reinforcements are items, including Perks and Scorestreaks, that are dropped into a multiplayer match at predetermined times by an Orbital Care Package. They are helpful to players who don't receive scorestreaks often. Supply Drops are acquired every 45 minutes of in-game gameplay. They will activate upon either getting a kill or a death. Some ways are from earning XP, time spent playing, or earning medals. They can be earned not just in multiplayer, but also Exo Survival and the campaign. However, they are all items for multiplayer. Supply drop weapons can appear differently from the base gun, ranging from simple color changes to completely new barrels, iron sights, or other exterior changes to the weapon. However, the only difference in function is reflected by the stat changes. Selecting a camouflage on a Supply Drop weapon may not entirely overwrite the unique colors. Some parts will still be visible in the base color. While some supply drops change magazine capacities, total ammunition remains the same. Supply Drop weapons can be used in private match. However, the base weapon must be unlocked before the loot variants can be used. In local play, Supply Drops cannot be selected in the Create-a-Class, though they can still be picked up from dead bots. Some supply drop weapons also appear in the campaign, where they are used by the juggernauts of Atlas. The Bal-27 is the Carbon variant, the Ameli is the Swift variant, and the Atlas 45 is the A1 variant, while the KF5 variant is currently unknown. Supply Drop rewards *'Elite' - The rarest supply drop items are Elite items. Elite weapons are characterized by engravings and golden camouflages, as well as wooden features, and usually have drastic changes in stats, making them handle very differently from the base weapon. *'Professional' - Professional items are uncommon but not rare items. Professional weapons have moderate stat changes and often have modified models, such as longer barrels or different sights, though these changes are purely cosmetic. *'Enlisted' - Enlisted items are the most common items. Enlisted weapons have very small changes in stats and usually have white camouflages applied. *'Reinforcements' - Reinforcements are temporary bonus items such as time-limited Double XP, Rapid Supply or Orbital Care Packages. If you earn Rapid Supply or Double XP when it is already activated, it will be added to your current time. The time depends on the rarity of the reinforcement. Elite reinforcements are 45 minutes, Professional reinforcements are 30 minutes, and Enlisted is 15 minutes. Gallery Supply Drop Contents AW.png Supply Drop Opening AW.png Supply Drop Icon AW.png Trivia *Starting around Christmas in 2014 and ending in January 2015, the regular icon for earning a supply drop during a match was replaced with an icon that looked like a traditional wrapped Christmas present. **Around the beginning of February 2015, the icon was changed for Valentine's Day, with the icon being a red gift with a pink heart on it. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare